(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to LED luminaires and more specifically to an LED luminaire with an integrated battery backup.
(2) Description of Related Art
Most commercial building codes require that lighting systems have emergency egress lights with a battery backup power supply. However, many of the available devices typically mount the battery backup within the visible, body portion of the luminaire itself, resulting in a bulky and unattractive luminaire body portion.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a luminaire unit where the battery backup assembly is not mounted within the luminaire body itself so that the unit can be more attractively designed.